Transfer devices such as chain conveyors, walking-beam drives and the dial index tables are often employed to move workpieces through a series of work stations so that a plurality of operations may be sequentially performed on them. These operations may include heating the part, as through an induction heating coil, either for purposes of altering the metallurgic condition of the part for heat treating purposes or to allow subsequent shaping operations such as forging.
One of the problems associated with these multiple station transfer machines is the difficulty of supporting the workpiece on the transfer mechanism in such a way as to avoid interference with the operating mechanism. Particular difficulty is encountered when operations must be performed on two separated sections of a workpiece. Often it is necessary to provide a transfer arm which removes a workpiece from the work holder and either inverts it and inserts it back in the work holder or places it in a second work holder. This mechanism is complicated and difficult to maintain in good operating order.
Difficulty is also encountered in supporting workpieces so that they may be heated through use of induction heating coils since the coil must necessarily surround the section to be heated, requiring that such section be clear of obstructions.